Dual stage actuation (DSA) disk drive head suspensions and disk drives incorporating DSA suspensions are generally known and commercially available. For example, DSA suspensions having an actuation structure on the baseplate or other mounting portion of the suspension, i.e., proximal to the spring or hinge region of the suspension, are described in the Okawara U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0067151, the Shum U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0002329, the Fuchino U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0242708 and the Imamura U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,444. DSA suspensions having actuation structures located on the loadbeam or gimbal portions of the suspension, i.e., distal to the spring or hinge region, are also known and disclosed, for example, in the Jurgenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,188, the Krinke U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,968 and the Yao U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0144225. Co-located gimbal-based DSA suspensions are disclosed in co-pending U.S. Provisional Application Nos. 61/700,972 and 61/711,988. All of the above-identified patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety and for all purposes.
There remains a continuing need for improved DSA suspensions. DSA suspensions with enhanced performance capabilities are desired. The suspensions should be capable of being efficiently manufactured.